Musings Over a Naquedah Generator
by doesitsaycolonel
Summary: It's amazing how quickly you can forget who your friends are...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers : It wasn't me.  
  
Set – just after Daniel comes back, fallen, if you will.  
  
Started out as a real short story, but started to get a life of it's own – you know where I'm coming from.  
  
Rating – nothing to worry about.  
  
It slipped my mind...  
  
She couldn't really understand why the rolling on the floor would be interesting to him. Her hips and elbows would get in the way and it would never really be comfortable. In her dreams of course it was never a problem, but this was not, a movie, after all.  
  
Sam's unconscious mind must have picked it up somehow, somewhere from Jack O'Neill that he thought sex was better in the long grass, and that's where the rolling came in.  
  
Not that he had ever said anything of course: it was just that smile, the glint in the eye.  
  
Now Daniel, he was more "sneak up behind you and onto the kitchen table".  
  
Although she had never really seen him in that light, it didn't stop her musing over the naquedah generator.  
  
Jonas, well, she wasn't sure she knew him that well even after a year, but he would have to be an in the dark giggler. She would have to catch up with that nurse when the time was right.  
  
The only one who really had a romantic bone in his body, she decided must be Teal'c. Candles must bring that out in a guy.  
  
For the past 30 seconds in a long hard day full of even longer minutes Sam had been thinking about sex. That was 30 seconds too much in a day that was already 36 hours long and seemed to be shaping up to another 12.  
  
Her hands were black with oil and grease, as she pushed back her hair from her face. Time for a trim. Her face was now also black as well. This generator was going to work or these people would not have any water. It had started to turn over two or three times but had never caught. A mixture of native mechanical technology in the pump, and jury rigged Earth know how for the power source should have fixed this hours ago.  
  
"Hey , how ya doin?"  
  
Sam jumped as her CO surprised her out of her afternoon reverie. She hoped that the long twilights and low visibility on this world explained her shock, and certainly must have been the reason for the inhabitant's permanently surprised expressions.  
  
"A lot better if they'd let me bring an arc lamp through the gate".  
  
The cave that Sam was working in was viewed almost mystical by the locals, as an underground spring was the source of the only water for miles around. They thought that too much light would "scare the fairies away" as Jack had put it. It was a place they came to gather water and to 'purge their spirits'.  
  
"That would ruin the romantic mood we got goin' here."  
  
Sam looked at him suspiciously for a moment, then realised he was only joking.  
  
"You've got to be kidding.... Sir. We haven't had a wash for three days, your underwear must be due for a change, and my boots are about to go on a solo mission."  
  
He frowned a little at the mention of his shorts:  
  
"Do you really think ...?" He sniffed the air dramatically.  
  
Sam smiled at his embarrassment.  
  
"Sorry, it's just that we seem to be getting nowhere. Every time I think I've found a solution the thing just slips away from me. I need some caffeine, and Daniel is going to go into a coma if he doesn't get some soon."  
  
"Hey, that's the breaks of working away from home." Jack looked around the musty cavern. "Just where the hell are we anyway?"  
  
"P48, 48, actually I've forgotten Sir." Carter frowned and shook her head as if to get the dust out of her brain and hair. "That's not like me."  
  
"Yes Carter, that's a black mark against your record, to be more confused than your CO". He looked around in the vain attempt of finding something different to look at in the cave.  
  
Carter stopped trying to undo a particularly tight nut, and sat back on her heels.  
  
"In fact, I don't seem to remember much of anything. I've just drawn a blank on this mission."  
  
She looked back at the Colonel, who was scratching his head, hat in hand, with a confused expression on his face.  
  
"I know who you are," he pointed at her, "and that we're here to fix or do something to that," then pointed vaguely at the generator, "and I know my name, and how we got here."  
  
Jack paused for a minute.  
  
"We came with, with Daniel, that's it," he gestured towards Sam, "you mentioned him, and a big guy, bald head, err T ..T ..Tony or something." This was getting way out of hand.  
  
"Teal'c, Sir." Carter corrected.  
  
"Yeah, that's right. How could I forget T? Carter, what's going on?"  
  
"I think we'd better get out of here. It's something to do with this place: we need to get back to the SGC. We can't make anything work if we forget who we are."  
  
With that Sam stood up and made her way swiftly out of the cave.  
  
As Jack turned to follow, he added, "Yeah." Then to himself, "Samantha, and I'm Jack O'Neill. O'Neill." Then shouting out to Sam, "Where did you say we were going?"  
  
O'Neill and Carter made it back to the MALP without incident and called on the radio to Teal'c and Daniel who were in the middle of a conversation with the elders of the settlement.  
  
Daniel was annoyed at being called back so early in his discussions as was just beginning to understand some of their history and hierarchical structure. He was as confused as Jack by the time Sam had advised them of the emergency situation.  
  
Jack had started to forget what he had forgotten. The memories were there somewhere but he felt like he could not be bothered to go search for them when he just wanted to get back home, wherever 'home' was.  
  
"Don, dork doohickey whatsyername dial the thing – lets go thru the thing and get to where we're goin' will ya please?"  
  
Daniel had started to dial the gate and realised that he had barely explained to the residents of the village that they were going and would probably be coming back soon, but did not know exactly when.  
  
"We can't just leave these people Jack, they're going to run out of water if we don't do something to help them."  
  
Jack was showing his frustration more than usual at being faced with a discussion from Daniel.  
  
"Look, Daniel?? Yeah, OK Danny, I know that this is annoying, but look at the up side – you and the big guy still have your memories, it's just me and the, err, blonde who have the problem at the moment."  
  
Sam had just called through the gate to advise the SGC of the situation when she heard O'Neill's remark and looked behind her.  
  
"Blonde?"  
  
Jack shrugged as the wormhole formed and they headed through to be faced by medical team to whisk them away to the infirmary. 


	2. Accelerating Archaeologist and Infirmary...

Thank you very much for the reviews. I hope I will be quicker to post than I have been on previous occasions. In answer to a question – I am a bit of an SJ shipper but this one is more about the funnies although you'll have a bit of it here.  
  
It's a bit of a "Holiday" type story.. maybe.. not sure yet!  
  
As Daniel and Teal'c seemed to have their memories intact, they joined the General and Janet Fraser in the briefing room. Teal'c was hugging a cup of chicken soup and Daniel a cup of super strength dark roast coffee. If Jack had been present he would have remarked upon the exact moment that the caffeine entered Daniel's brain.  
  
About now...  
  
"And that's, that's why it was so frustrating. I'd just got over to these people how much we could help them, with the disease and poverty they've experienced since the goa'uld left..."  
  
At this point he was gesticulating a bit too much.  
  
"And I was starting to learn about their history. Y'know they have a verbal story telling tradition that goes back nearly a two thousand years. I think they're related to some aboriginals from Australasia, a lot of the symbolism is the same.."  
  
"Thank you Doctor." General Hammond was used to this point of a briefing when Daniel's mind wandered. "What we need to know is what has happened to the Colonel's and Major's memory and how does this hinder the mission? Is it some kind of virus that you haven't been exposed to?"  
  
"I do not think so General Hammond."  
  
Teal'c emerged from the realms of his steaming soup.  
  
"Both Major Carter and O'Neill have spent the majority of the past 30 hours in the cave from where the spring usually emerges. My thoughts are that it is to do with this environment or the water within the cave."  
  
"Teal'c may have a point there." Daniel pointed a spoon at Teal'c who inclined his head in recognition. He poured himself another coffee, and gestured towards the General, who shook his head. Hammond was anticipating archaeologist meltdown sooner than usual. Daniel's face was flushed, and it looked like his hair had started to stand on end with enthusiasm.  
  
"This purging, 'the emerging', as they call it, involves the restoration to a former state: essentially forgetting crimes, or bad memories to start again, or 'emerge' if you will, into a new phase. I thought it was some kind of hypnotic state, or predisposition these people have, or just part of their belief system.."  
  
"I think perhaps what Dr Jackson is trying to say," Janet interrupted Daniel before it all got too much, "is that it there may be a chemical or environmental catalyst that has an affinity for the brains electrical impulses, perhaps information storage systems, for some reason reacting with the Colonel's and Sam's minds. Maybe it's because their make up is different or it's to do with the time they've been in there."  
  
Daniel paused for thought for the first time in ten minutes. He scratched his head. He really did not think that was what he had been trying to say at all.  
  
Janet looked back towards Teal'c, "You said they were there for thirty hours?"  
  
"Indeed, "Teal'c agreed, "with little respite or interruption. The native people stay away from the area unless they need to replenish their water supply, or wish to perform a ritual act."  
  
In the settlement's history an aqueduct system was built that allowed the water to flow freely to their villages. It had worked with little attention for many years, and it was because of a very long drought that the naquedah pump that had been set up millennia ago had finally given up, or, as Jack had eloquently put it, "lost it's suck".  
  
"Then why on earth did we let Major Carter work on this thing for so long without a rest?!" General Hammond hated it when normal safety protocols were ignored when there appeared to be no need.  
  
"It didn't seem to be a problem, in fact,.. in fact, I think Sam seemed really wired and OK with it until the last couple of hours, when I spoke to her before she, err, forgot. And Jack, he was just, Jack, as laconic as ever, then he just fzzt," with that Daniel made a circling motion to his temple, the universal symbol of craziness, "Did Jack even remember your name Teal'c?"  
  
As Teal'c opened his mouth to reply, Janet interrupted, concerned for her people, and aware that before they could help anyone else, they had to help themselves.  
  
"With all due respect Sir, I'd really like to have Daniel and Teal'c in the infirmary – they might be able to help the Colonel and Sam get some of their memory back – I don't think it's gone for good, but if we can have familiar faces around...?"  
  
"Yes, of course Doctor." Then, turning towards Teal'c who looked up expectantly, "Get down there, Teal'c, and please, just keep Dr Jackson away from anymore coffee."  
  
The General noted Daniel's frown, and softened his comments with a brief smile,  
  
"Don't worry son, we're sending SG3 with supplies to help those people out in the short term, along with a geologist and a couple of technicians to look at that cave. We'll have you back there as soon as we're sure you're OK."  
  
Daniel nodded, but still had to have the cup prised out of his hand by Teal'c.  
  
Dr Fraser was the last to leave, and the General motioned for her to hang back.  
  
"He's...?" Hammond just pointed at Daniel's departing back shaking his head, and Janet agreed.  
  
"I know what you mean Sir; he doesn't normally have that reaction to coffee, it may another psychological symptom of that planet. There was no sign of it when he first got back. At least we've ruled out anything airborne. I'll have a report for you, within the hour." With that, she followed the remnants of SG1 down the stairs.  
  
In the infirmary Jack and Sam sat on the same bed looking at nothing in particular. Jack was swinging his legs like a bored school kid. Sam looked down at them.  
  
"Would you stop that, please? It's really getting annoying."  
  
"Oookay.." Jack replied hesitantly, "Just what do you think we should be doing?"  
  
"I don't know, but the doctor said we should be interacting with one another, to try and prompt each other's memories. The only thing I remember at the moment is that you can be a real pain in the a.."  
  
"Ahh Doctor," Jack finished for her, as Janet returned.  
  
"Colonel, Sam," looking at each in turn and smiling, "I've arranged for you each to have access to the base's library on your most recent missions, there's a terminal there Sam, "Janet pointed to it across the room. "You should be able to access most of it from there. And, in a few minutes, after I've finished checking them out, Daniel and Teal'c will be joining us, and we'll attempt a Q and A about the mission. I think some of your recent memories are intact, is that right?"  
  
"Err, yeah, sure. I remember forgetting in that cave,..can you really say that?" Jack looked at Sam, who shrugged in reply, "and I've got a few bits before that, but not much. I remember something about, a tall woman with blue hair...? Is she from that planet? Very tall, big hair, big voice."  
  
Sam frowned, and seemed to reach into the depths of her memory,  
  
"Marge?"  
  
Jack's eyes widened in surprise,  
  
"Yeah, that's right. She's yellow. That can't be good." He shook his head at his last remark, which he addressed at Janet.  
  
"Well, I don't know how television figures in the mission, but as long as something's coming back.." Janet grinned and turned away to check on Daniel and Teal'c who were in the room next door.  
  
Jack turned to Sam and smiled.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey, what?" she replied.  
  
"So, do you come here often?" Jack felt that if he remembered, chances were, it was not one of his best chat up lines.  
  
"I don't know." Sam looked across the room at Siler who was lying in bed, with an eye patch and his arm in plaster. "I hope not."  
  
Jack looked over at Siler, and thought he should make conversation. They may be buddies after all.  
  
"Hey, over there, how ya doin'?"  
  
"Sir. Okay Sir. And yourself?" Siler was polite in even the most unfortunate of positions.  
  
"Can't remember what I had for breakfast. Or where I had it for that matter, but OK, thanks."  
  
Jack paused for a moment, and looked at the floor, which unaccountably had some gum on it. Wonder if that was mine, he thought.  
  
"Samantha?" Jack started, and Sam turned her attention back to him from the juice she was drinking.  
  
"You and me, did we have breakfast together?"  
  
It seemed an innocent question, so she thought about it, and shrugged again. It was all she could do.  
  
"There's something coming back to me about long grass. I imagined bruises on my elbows, and "Sam stopped when the thoughts she had around the generator came back to her. She paled.  
  
"OH MY GOD, that didn't happen did it, it's sure as hell not supposed to..!" She remembered that much, at least.  
  
She pulled Jack closer to her, to his pleasant surprise, and whispered as menacingly as she was able, "Is there something between us or did I imagine it, is that the thing no-one's telling us?"  
  
Jack caught on quick.  
  
"I don't know but something feels right about that. Shall we lock the door and see what comes back to us?"  
  
Eyebrows came into play.  
  
Sam pushed him away again and sighed in frustration.  
  
At that moment Daniel walked in. He was on tranquillisers, and the world was mellow.  
  
"Daniel. Good to see you." Jack meant it. This guy was important to him, he knew that, and not just because he knew what had happened more than a few hours ago.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" he looked at Sam and then back at Daniel, "Between friends?"  
  
Daniel nodded, "Sure, what's the matter Jack, how can I help?"  
  
"Did we ever have a, err, y'know, thing?" Jack looked down, obviously embarrassed.  
  
"Thing?" Eyebrows up, standard SG1 confused response.  
  
"Ohhhh, thing. Right." Nodding, still not really understanding, then Daniel inaccurately concluded,  
  
"What, you and me? " surprised, he took a step back.  
  
"No, Daniel, – have I forgotten that you're that dense? Me and Samantha here." He smiled. In the dark recesses of his addled brain he was having fun.  
  
"I, well, I know you had feelings for one another, but I don't think anything actually really, happened. Unless you never told me of course."  
  
"Would I be likely to tell you?" Jack was unsure of this point.  
  
"No." Daniel was sure of that one.  
  
"Well then, I guess, we'll never know, unless we find some way out of this." Jack nodded his head to himself, in resignation.  
  
Daniel had to do his best to get his own back for this 'deja vous' moment.  
  
"It's obvious you haven't forgotten one thing: how to insult people."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh nothing, doesn't matter, I've forgotten" Daniel finished by putting his hands in his pockets, turning and smiling to greet Teal'c.  
  
Sam did not take part in this conversation, as she felt it was somewhat ritualistic for these two to bait one another.  
  
"Hey Teal'c, what's the General say?"  
  
Daniel had noticed that the General had caught up with Teal'c before he had acquired his tranquilliser.  
  
"DanielJackson, General Hammond was concerned for your well-being, feeling that you were," he paused, "over stimulated."  
  
At that comment Daniel glanced at Jack, expecting a lurid response but to his disappointment, not all of Jack O'Neill had returned, and all he got was a shake of the head.  
  
"Yeah, I think Janet thought that it may be similar to what's affected these guys, kind of a reverse thing.."  
  
Teal'c looked at Jack and Sam in turn, and smiled.  
  
"Yes, O'Neill, Major Carter, how are you feeling? Have any of your memories returned?"  
  
Sam took a sidelong glance at Jack.  
  
He answered Sam's unspoken comment with surprise.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing much, Teal'c." she verbalised for their audience. "Thank you for asking, but it does feel like some memories are being stirred by just being here."  
  
She looked at Daniel.  
  
"Now this is going to sound really weird.. but can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Nothing weird in that." Daniel replied, awaiting enlightenment.  
  
"Did you just.. die?"  
  
Daniel pointed to himself, "What me, just now, no. A while ago maybe, but I wouldn't worry about that it'll just get you confused."  
  
"What more than I am already?!" Sam was beginning to enjoy this relationship they all had. Could their lives always be this weird?  
  
The conversation was halted by the return of Janet Fraser who had some information from SG3.  
  
"Hello, SG1, right, now we're all together, the General has just asked me to update you on what SG3 have found so far."  
  
Before she could continue Jack had to add, given his current memory loss,  
  
"Should I take notes..?"  
  
By the look on the Dr's face, he figured that the answer was no. 


End file.
